


Whispers of Light

by Maplegroot



Series: A Hearth in the Night [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings, Female Reader, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, as canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplegroot/pseuds/Maplegroot
Summary: Insomnia has fallen, and Ignis and you are in different parts of Lucis, both with your own missions to accomplish. You keep to your Kingsglaive oath; helping and trying to pave the way for the uncrowned King, all while trying to reunite with the entourage of Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and most of all - Ignis.However, it soon becomes apparent to everyone that the Imperial overtake is the least of worries as darkness approaches.Second part of A Hearth in the Night.





	Whispers of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Finally back after some absence, and I'll try to devote some of my vacation to studying and writing this fic. Thank you for your patience!

**Chapter 1 – Beyond the Wall**

**M.E. 756 – June 7, morning**

_The surge going through your stomach as you speed the motorcycle along the road, past stray fiends and grazing beasts, is intoxicating. You have spoken to him, listened to his warm, deep voice. Ignis is safe and now he knows you are as well. You might not be able to see each other yet, but you are both working towards the same goal – fulfilling your duties, eventually being able to meet. Hopefully._

_Yes._

_This is you choosing hope._

**M.E. 756 – June 7, afternoon**

It is close to dinnertime when you finally pull over at the gas station in Old Lestallum – a quaint outpost, slightly larger than most others, but bears no resemblance to the current Lestallum. However, the Rock of Ravatough in the background makes the view pretty remarkable.

You take a moment to fill up the motorcycle and give it a onceover as you do. It had become yours for a bargain, much thanks to a kind neighbour of your mum. After parking the vehicle, you get your bag and start walking to the close by Crow’s Nest Diner.

You reckon that the cars outside belong to the hunters you are to meet. When Cor briefed you this morning, he said he had managed to recruit some willing men and women from Meldacio Headquarters. You pull the newly bought, red leather jacket closer around you and free yourself from the helmet and hurry across the road, towards the diner, getting inside just as small drops of rain start to fall around you. The bright sun from when you called Ignis this morning and heard his voice for the first time in forever, is long gone and dark clouds are quickly covering the sky.

It had been so good to hear him again, to know they were doing alright. And they were going to take care of the blockade separating Leide from the rest of Lucis; separating Ignis and you.

“Hi there, sweetheart, welcome to the original Crow’s Nest! What can I get you?”

As you step inside, an enthusiastic man smiles your way and gestures to the menu above him – more or less identical to any restaurant in the chain, with some local diversity.

“Just some fries, please”, you say, looking around.

Some more are taking shelter inside the diner, while the people already there are eating away with little care of the ones entering. At the back of the diner you see a group of four, chatting with hushed voices, occasional laughter escaping their enclosed conversation. From their garments, you assume they are the people you seek. You head over to the gang of hunters, and your face is coloured with surprise when you recognise one of the two men. Joy is building within you and escapes as a cheerful cry: “Osgar!”

A lean man with dark hair, shaved on each side of the head, and with slender but strong arms covered in tattoos turns around and stares at you. Eyes identical to yours.

The very next second you are being thrown around, almost colliding with the bar and getting a handful of startled looks from other guests. But you only laugh, a bubbly, happy laughter, and throw your arms around the neck of the taller one, holding him securely. You never realised how much you missed his safe embrace, until now.

“Oi, Osgar, what is Mel gonna say if you go about throwin’ ladies around?”, a red-haired woman laughs, and the rest of the group watches you with interest.

“Well, then I’m gonna tell her ‘Melina, meet my sister’”, Osgar thunders with a wide grin as he lets you down. He shakes his head while watching you. “Oh, by Titan’s balls! I was about to speed down to Insomnia when I heard what had happened, but Luca called and told me you had talked to mum.” He sits down and gestures for his friend to move closer to the window to make room for you to sit next to him. Your little brother Luca had grown so much since you last saw him, but big brother Osgar was still the same – blunt and a bit crude, but very passionate about everything he does. You wonder if he still is as overprotective as before.

“Sorry for saving you a trip”, you smile sideways. Osgar gapes at you for a short while, as if taking in the fact that the little sister he has not seen for the last three years sits next to him. Then a sudden realization comes to him.

“Wait, are you the Glaive Leonis said he would send?” He cocks an eyebrow at your acknowledging nod. “That sly Immortal bastard, didn’t even bothering giving me a name.”

“Well, it was kind of a last-minute arrangement”, you confess as you indulge the fries that have just been put in front of you. “Didn’t know you were gonna be here either. So, you’ll have to keep up with me for the time being. Lieutenant Talon ready to deploy.”

Osgar hums and grins while he ruffles your hair, all to your annoyance as your carefully done braids begin undoing. “Don’t worry, you little shit, we’ll make sure the King’s own lil’ Glaive ain’t hurt, right gang?”

The others laugh, though not cruelly, and Osgar begins introducing them; the man squished between your brother and the window is a Galahdian whose name you fail to remember, a blond woman with slanted eyes introduces herself as the brains of the group and is called Janice. Lastly there is the red-haired, dark-skinned woman in front of you. The light freckles on her nose make her look younger than you guess she is.

“Molly, Osgar’s sister-in-law”, she says, reaching out a hand to shake yours.

A soft expression of surprise spreads on your face as you turn back to Osgar.

“You’re married?”

He holds up his left hand, showing off a dark, titan-looking ring while grinning mischievously. “Since ‘bout a year back.”

“You didn’t tell me”, you watch him, disappointment on clear display. Osgar shrugs.

“Well, you didn’t have time to come and see me, your time all consumed by that Glaive-business.” He sips from a bottle of beer, showing a sting of irritation. “So, yeah, Mel and I just decided to get it done with. Didn’t invite mum or Luca either.”

“You could have called, or texted.”

“So could you, it’s not like you reached out a helluva lot after you left for the big city and Kingly duties”, he says frankly, just looking at you while the rest of the group starts to shift somewhat uncomfortably.

Osgar is sharp enough to notice the change of atmosphere and changes the subject. You two can quarrel later – much like old days.

“Talked to Luca the other day. He said you were dating some hot shot over in Crown City. So, did they make it out alright?”

You take another fry, glad to discuss something else, but still sad that your big brother hadn’t asked you to attend his own wedding day. “Yeah, he was out of town when… when it all happened.”

“Hot shot, huh?” Molly snatches one of your fries with a kind, but devious smile. “Is that some privilege of the Kingsglaive, to mingle with the top brass? Maybe I should’ve enlisted if I had the magic.”

You decide that you like Molly, the woman seems like she is resilient and straightforward.

“Not really”, you smile. “It’s mostly been training, patrolling the Walls, fighting off Imperials, daemons and guarding the Citadel.” You chew lightly on your lower lip, pondering how much you would prefer to reveal. “Although, there _is_ the occasional happenstance that you actually meet someone you come to fancy. The sparring halls are busy after all.”

“ _Happenstance_?” Osgar grins as he too steals a fry. You blush badly, you hadn’t even realized you had picked up on Ignis’ more dignified vocabulary, sometimes even pronouncing them similarly. “Yeah, you’ve _clearly_ been hanging out with someone above our paygrade.”

“Do tell us”, Janice eyes glitters, obviously longing for some gossip from the Crown City. “With whom did the esteemed Lieutenant Talon have the pleasure to mingle with?”

“Yeah, tell me so I can give him the full big bro speech”, laughs Osgar.

Molly snorts and gives the man a quick glare. “Living in the middle-ages much, Oz?”

He fervently shakes his head. “No, I meant I need to tell the dude to watch himself from hurting her, or lil’ sis’ will likely beat the crap out of him. I think I still got a scar from when we were kids and I pulled a prank on her. Pro tip – don’t throw chocobo poop on this lady.”

The only one not fully submerged in the conversation, or rather interrogation, is the squished man who groans and instead focuses on his own food. You guess he’s a bit of an introvert.

“I’m sure you’ve never heard of him”, you mumble as you save a fry from your brother’s grasp. “Get your own, dude!”

“Molly took a handful!”

“I like her, she isn’t being an asshat.”

“Hmpf, fine”, Osgar mutters before placing a bill on the table. “Anyway, it’s about time we prepare for the mission and then get to the haven. It’ll take at least an hour to get there. Early start tomorrow!”

\--

The rain has thankfully stopped while in the diner. You head out to reach Telghey Haven before nightfall, the sun has started to set already, despite it only being around 17.00. And as you an hour later drive down the narrow mud road the shadows have grown distinctively longer. You frown somewhat – the days should be growing longer still, not shorter, as you are not even past midsummer yet.

You, Molly and Janice work together to set up the tents, while... was is Rob? Or maybe Morn? Regardless, the man starts barbequing some game he has caught earlier. It is nowhere near Ignis’ culinary expertise, but it makes do, and you thank him properly for the late bite. Shy Guy fires away a wide smile in appreciation.

After the evening meal you step away a bit, walking along the low fence below the haven. Dear Shiva, you have missed being on the open road. Ever since your move to Insomnia, trips like these had been few and far between. The moon shines a lighted street on the river flowing before you. You jump the fence and cautiously step down to the large rocks closer to the water, to get a better look. To the southeast you can see the faint silhouette of the bridge you all will cross in the morning, leading you straight into Malmalam Thicket. You can also here soft splashes from further down the river – likely seaside beasts such as

You take up your phone and try to catch the magic scene, but there is no way the camera on the device makes it justice. Instead you open the text messages and read the most recent one, received just over an hour ago. It seems like eons since you talked this morning.

_My love._

_We just arrived at Longwythe, having helped a hunter named Dave today. It would appear as though the marshal has the both of us running errands. He has asked us to see to an Imperial base before it poses a threat. We’ll be strategizing most of the evening before taking on the task ahead of us._

_I do hope your travel has been safe. I pray we shall soon be able to rendezvous._

_Also – I regret I forgot this morning, but belated congratulations on your birthday. I had wished to celebrate you in person._

You smile dearly. He uses way too many words for a text, but it doesn’t matter. You love the way you can imagine his voice articulating each and every word, lingering just a little too long on some consonants. It hurts you that you are more or less on opposite places of the country.

_That’s alright, I really appreciate you even remembering._

_We’ve just made camp near the Malmalam Thicket, going in tomorrow to scout for a suspected tomb. My older brother is among the hunters I work with!_

_And the asshat got married without telling me._

**_Ignis_ **

_Oh? I assume you have some conflicted feelings then, about your meeting._

**_You_ **

_He’s still my brother. As his sister I’m supposed to forgive him, right?_

**_Ignis_ **

_Much like I do pardon the occasional mischiefs of my “brothers”._

**_You_ **

_You are a far better sibling than I am._

**_Ignis_ **

_I doubt as much._

Another message shortly follows:

_I have missed this, us communicating, our conversations. Though, I miss the presence of you more, to hear you, to feel you._

_To be candid, once we again meet in person, I might not be able to control my feelings._

**_You_ **

_Me too. I was almost set on hiking my way through all of Eos, not stopping till I found you, just to tell you that I’m still alive. It wouldn’t have mattered if you had pushed me aside after that, at least I would have let you know._

**_Ignis_ **

_I couldn’t push you away, love._

_Though I fear you would have been suffering from terrible blisters, once we would’ve reunited. We would’ve had to spend some time for me kissing them better before fully rejoicing each other's company._

_Could the Gods grant me but one wish, it would be to have you in my arms at this moment._

_Well, the food here is nearly done. Some delicious trout Noct caught earlier will serve as the main course this evening._

**_You_ **

_Now you’re just teasing, your food is the second thing on my list of things I’ve missed about you._

**_Ignis_ **

_Dare I ask what the first item on your list is?_

**_You_ **

_Something far more sinful than that excellent triple chocolate parfait of yours._

**_Ignis_ **

_I wholeheartedly look forward to it then. The rest of the entourage might find themselves sleeping outside the tent after you join us, for I am in no mood for an audience as I ravage you with all my being._

**_You_ **

_Gosh, you’re making me blush now._

_Goodnight, Ignis._

_I love you._

You add a heart and send it, soon receiving a similar text from him.

“ _Ignis_.” You jump at the sound of your brother speaking next to you and hit him semi-hard on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that, asshat!"

Osgar simply laughs. “Had to come and look why it took you such time to pee, almost became afraid you’d fallen into the river. Instead I find you texting away with lover boy.” With a gleeful smirk he leans to try to catch another glance. “So, this Ignis, is he some sort commander or something? Or maybe he works in the Citadel, just look at all those fancy words just to tell you he wants to sleep with you!”

You quickly turn off the screen. “He _does_ work in the Citadel”, you admit with a light sigh while Osgar victoriously grins down at you.

“Look at you! Seen some royalty then, are they as stuck up as rumours say?”

“Ignis is… the advisor and strategist of the Pri- King.” You silently wonder over your own correction. No, that should be correct. Though not officially crowned, Noctis is the King now, right? 

Osgar lets out a low whistle. “Proper boy to bring home to mum then? How did he fall for a woodhead like you?” Osgar ruffles your hair again with his large hand, much too quickly for you to stop him. He watches you for a second, something warm appearing in his eyes. “It’s really good seeing you again, though. You seem happy, even with all that’s been going on.”

“You too”, you beam. While trekking back to camp, your phone lets out another noise and you look down to see a new message.

**_???_ **

_Hey, Red, heard you’re doing dirty work looking for tombs for us, thx. Good to know you’re safe. You might get a shitload of texts from Prom next. PS never call me that early again unless you’re dying._ _/Noct_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for your patience while I got back to better health! I while try to update at least once a month, but won't make any hard promises.  
> Wish you an amazing summer/winter depending on where you are. <3  
> /Sani


End file.
